Rain Check
by TearingFoes
Summary: Going to the past to undo regrets and going to the future to prepare oneself sounded tempting, but that's not how her Time Travel quirk work. Besides, nothing was as easy and simple as that.
1. Dream versus Reality

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Dream vs Reality**

* * *

POSTED **:** June 20th, 2019

DISCLAIMER: For the first and last time, I do not own Boku no Hero Academia series and all credits should go to Horikoshi Kohei as the esteemed author.

* * *

She had been staring to the career form in front of her for what seemed like ages now. The form was due a month ago but it was still blank and her homeroom teacher's gripes were starting to annoy her. She didn't need to be told to make up her mind _for so many times_. Nobody knew how much thought she put into it.

"Just _what_ do you hesitate for, Yuzuki?" she questioned helplessly with her face in her palms. It was a rhetorical question because she knew _fully well_ what the cause was. Unsurprisingly, not even her bedroom being very obvious what her lifelong dream was can make her write it down. It frustrated her so much she wanted to pull her black locks.

 _'Damn it,'_ she thought sourly as the fourteen-year-old girl's forehead landed on her desk. She really envied her classmates who can write what they wanted to be so very easily and without a second thought. Kami knew she wanted to do that too.

.

.

 _*KABOOOM!*_

Yuzuki faltered in her steps and it wasn't just because of the tremble on the ground. Her light-brown-colored irises drifted to the direction of the blast and she wondered whether she could live without regret if she chose to miss it. But she kept herself in check. She reminded herself that with the distance to the crime scene - it's obviously a villain _again_ \- being as it was, she could still rein her curiosity and nosiness. She knew it'd be impossible otherwise.

It didn't mean she wasn't itching to just bolt to the crime place. As it was… the girl looked back to her mobile phone screen which was still displaying a thread about the newly-debuted heroine, Mt. Lady, and thought up a good idea. She opened one of the applications in it and inserted '100' to an option box, mumbling "I'll go check if the number is between 79 and 90" before pressing the 'START' button. It was a random number generator and she was giving herself a chance because she _did_ want to go there.

Then completely out of her expectations, the number of '88' appeared and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha…" She let out, completely owlish. She certainly didn't expect that.

Not looking a horse gift in the mouth however, Yuzuki hurriedly dropped her phone inside her tote bag - she played truant from school today so she wasn't in her uniform - and ran full speed to the direction to the blast.

Little did she know that _this incident_ was what led the girl to a completely different path than what could have happened otherwise. But whether the divergence was _for the good_ or not, it's too early to tell. One thing for sure, it was all thanks to the random number generating application.

.

.

She wasn't winded at all from her sprint when she arrived at the mouth of a marketplace, and while she knew she didn't get the place wrong, she couldn't see what's going on either. It was really crowded there and not even her 165-cm stature helped her situation at all. To make things _worse_ \- she didn't know it was possible - there was a _very tall_ but sickly-looking man in front of her with his right hand gripping to the electricity pole and while his left hand clutched his stomach. If she wasn't buzzing with impatience and expectations inside, she would feel concerned for the man who was there in his condition. Unfortunately, all she felt was annoyance as she peeked between gaps of people and seeing nothing but more people.

After a minute, she became very much desperate and she had every intention to tap the shoulder of the man in front of her - not the sick man, _mind you_ \- to move out of her way when a green blur shot past not far from her left side. Her jaw dropped and her eyes became as wide as saucers. She didn't want to believe it.

"SHITTT!"

"GET BACK HERE KID!"

"STOPPP, YOU IDIOT!"

"STOP STOPPPP!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED-

The heroes' shouts and screams rang in her ears like sirens at railway crossings and Yuzuki's breath hitched. She was completely frozen in place. What completely snapped her out of her trance was the heart-wrenching scream that came after. It wasn't really loud because of the distance between the crowd and wherever he was, but she could tell what he was saying with clarity and that's what's important. It was most likely from the curly-haired boy who ran out of the crowd to reach the villain and hostage.

"KACCHAN!" A shout was heard. Yuzuki assumed it was from the boy and he was yelling to the hostage. Even if she couldn't see it for herself, everyone made it obvious that a hostage was involved. They weren't being discreet at all, really.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE BASTARD?!" Another yell was heard although this time it was louder, angrier, and more desperate. She wondered if it was the hostage.

"M- MY LEGS MOVED ON T- THEIR OWN! I DON'T KNOW W- WHY!" The voice sounded bewildered, confused even, and there were many emotions all jumbled up in it.

Yuzuki's eyes hardened and she felt she had heard enough. And so, both of her eyes _glowed_ and her quirk activated. For the first time since she came there, the girl was very thankful that nobody cared for her, that she was standing at the last row, and that she might get away with activating quirk in public because although it was prohibited, everyone was none the wiser because the world around her came to a halt, and was _probably_ in the dark to what was happening. She had no time to mull over this though. The countdown has started.

 _ **10…**_

She ran full speed to the villain, not bothering to be nice about the people she elbowed and bumped while sprinting forward.

 _ **9…**_

She was still running.

 _ **8…**_

She skidded to a stop just before the frozen villain, hostage, and the curly-haired kid, planted her fingers into the slime, and tugged the hostage with all she could.

 _ **7… 6…**_

She inwardly thanked everyone who made her life hell with physical exercises because she made significant progress in loosening the boy from the villain's grip.

 _ **5… 4… … 3…**_

She grunted as both her and the boy fell backward to the ground. The boy was finally loose from the tight grip of the slime, but _her time!_ She decided to sprint while grabbing the two by their collars. The two boys' back would hurt because she dragged them by their backs but there's nothing she could help because-

 _ **2… 1…**_

She let both of them go and hurried to where she had been standing-

 _ **0…**_

And _stared_ to the mid-transforming sickly blonde man with wide eyes.

 _ **-1…**_

 _'Isn't this…'_ she trailed, dumbfounded.

She blinked owlishly - it definitely wasn't just because she was starting to feel her eyes straining - and the world was back in motion already. _'Geh,_ ' she thought inwardly when she realized that there was a path before her, the result of her forcing her way straight ahead to the crime scene with full speed. She shifted and stood a little to her left and prayed that nobody noticed that she was involved. _'Please don't let them know I'm involved!'_ she screamed inwardly. Her prayer was answered when All Might who could distract anything and anyone made his appearance.

While the superhero announced his grand appearance, Yuzuki tried to look as innocently and confused as possible because _everyone_ was staring in bewilderment toward the two boys lying on the ground in front of the crowd and making a great big deal out of it. Even _All Might_ looked around in confusion for a moment. If she could be honest, it was hard to keep up the act with the cold sweat that trickled down her forehead and her sweaty palms. Nobody called her out but she still felt restless and feeling like she had every right to be. It wouldn't be surprising if somebody got suspicious of her with the three glaring facts: the two boys involved were lying just in front of them all in safe area, the path in a sea of people that led not-so- _exactly to her_ , and her not-so-subtle attitude.

Her nerve-wrecking experience aside (this was the first time she broke any law), All Might - _the very sick-looking man from earlier,_ _ **he is forcing himself when he's sicksicksick -**_ caught himself in time when he saw the two boys safe from harm and instantly went into action. With a (possibly, because she couldn't see the action herself) single punch and a yell of "DETROIT SMASH!", the very angry villain was (possibly) blown away completely with rain following closely behind. Yuzuki's worry was left forgotten in instant after that. Even if she couldn't see the action herself, it was impossible not to feel overwhelmed by the wholehearted cheers coming from the big crowd in front of her.

She was once again reminded why she respected and idolized heroes so much. From the curly-haired boy to the _obviously sick_ All Might going into action when there were other heroes in the area… Yuzuki was taught again that heroes made living peacefully _a reality_ because they're the ones who are allowed to use their quirks in public to help others. And heroes are _humans_ like her too and if All Might was still in action with his very much deteriorating health and skeleton figure… What did it tell about Yuzuki being so hesitant to take a tiny step with a quirk like hers?

It wasn't even because she didn't want to be involved, get hurt, and help others. Kami knew she _did_. But with the existence of desire, there was also her fear that kept her from moving forward. She was scared to make herself and her quirk known to everyone in the world and scared of being used like a tool, being viewed only for her quirk. Her fear was enough to keep her awake at night, chasing her relentlessly in her nightmares.

Nightmares aside, helping silently and unlicensed were no good. It was considered an act of vigilante or _kami-forbid_ a villain (if things went south instead). It was because she knew that she swallowed thickly when she realized that her only options were either _going all out_ or _not doing anything at all_ because like hell Yuzuki wanted breaking laws something of daily occurrence. Of course not!

Then she realized she was back to Square One all over again. The girl buried her face to her palms in weariness. She had made up her mind just an hour ago before leaving her abode that she was going to stay the safe path and live safely, nurturing her love for heroes instead of taking part in it and now she's second-guessing herself? She couldn't believe this.

.

Yuzuki didn't realize that she wasn't quite at the starting point anymore. The sparkle in her eyes when she looked to the visage of All Might was an indication, no?

* * *

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, anyone?**


	2. Nothing as Planned

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Nothing as Planned**

* * *

POSTED: June 24th, 2019

Quick A/N: To **TheCataphract** and **Blank-name26** Thank you! :)

* * *

U.A. High School, a high school where hero-hopefuls all aim to enter. Not only does it have one of the _most_ _desirable_ hero courses in Japan, it was also one of the top ranked high schools to go. There was a guaranteed prestige in just being a graduate from this school, whatever the course was.

So it wasn't as if her choice was a strange one… she sighed.

It's too late for regrets. She had applied for the competitive school with the blessing of everyone around her. They all cheered on her and told her to go for it with her speed quirk and if she failed at it she would surely pass for another course in U.A. because she's smart. Their excitement made her completely lose another chance to rectify them about their knowledge of her quirk. It's not speed quirk, and she felt rather offended that they're already pessimistic of her _not_ passing. Just because she couldn't chop many kilos of vegetables and meat in a flash, didn't mean there's only a small hope of her becoming a hero. She didn't apply for the hero course not because she felt she didn't have any chance in becoming hero after all.

In any case, she had made her decision. She was going to enter the hero course of U.A. Academy for sure.

.

.

"Well… I'm here…" She voiced softly as she stood in front of the imposing gate of Yuuei High School. Her decision to go all out never felt as heavy as it was now.

"Outta the way," was heard before she was shoved by her shoulders to the side.

She eyed the ash blonde spiky-haired boy warily. She decided to stay _away_ from him, simply because she couldn't deal with his rude attitude. ' _What is his problem anyway?'_ She thought wryly, looking to the boy for a second longer before taking a deep breath. _Somehow_ , she didn't feel as burdened anymore with her decision after that. It was all blown away by that stranger's attitude.

"Okay, I can do this," she murmured, taking a step into the school grounds. It was easier than she thought it would be. She let out the breath she didn't know she held. "That… isn't so bad."

Then she encountered a girl helping a boy who nearly tripped and she felt honestly _glad_ she wasn't nervous enough to trip too. If that happened to _her_ , she would go home _at once!_ She shuddered and walked faster at the thought. She knew nervousness can be contagious.

She made it inside the orientation hall where the practical exam would be explained. The written exam was held a week prior so there's only the practical portion left. It's the hardest part of the entrance exam because it depended on skills that were needed to be a hero and surely what quirk one has was an important factor in determining success. Rescue was fine, but she hoped it didn't have anything to do with fighting.

"Now where's seat number 2235?" She spoke thoughtfully, looking around.

.

.

 _*Thud!*_

A boy dumped his bag roughly on the table and Yuzuki resisted showing her distaste when she recognized the boy. ' _Of course that rude guy has to sit very near to me_. _I knew I jinxed it.'_ Since he was to her right and there was an empty chair between them, that meant he was 2233.

Then another boy came and claimed seat number 2234. At the sight of him, Yuzuki decided that she preferred having that rude guy next to her instead. The 2234th examinee was That Nervous Boy. ' _Great,'_ she thought in despair. At this rate it wasn't her own doing that made her fail the entrance exam.

.

.

It was quite an experience to sit beside a complete nervous wreck who some elite singled out in the middle of a hall with twelve thousand examinees present (because the guy was _mumbling to himself for a moment_ and of course it was _disturbing,_ ha!), but it was another whole level of experience to hear that the practical exam involved fighting and destroying _metal robots_ , and she had to make do bare-handed. _Literally,_ because she didn't know equipments were allowed.

And right now she was having a mini panic attack because the black cotton sleeveless turtleneck crop top she was planning to wear with the tight black pants she was already wearing, was swapped with a black full polyester and spandex bodysuit and a full plastic cat mask. Her eye twitched and she grimaced as she held the unfamiliar bodysuit in front of her. With clearer mind, her gut feeling pointed toward possible culprits. It won't change anything now, but she now knew who to punch when she returned. As for right now…

She donned the bodysuit and cat mask. She would normally forgo the stupid mask, but there's no way she could function being seen in a suit that left little to the imagination without the anonymity.

She scrunched her nose when she found that the suit also covered her entire fingers and toes. "I don't care anymore," she mumbled before placing the mask on her face and pulled the stretchy cloth strap down the back of her head. Her breath hitched when she could in fact see really well through slits of eyeholes.

She didn't feel as irritated to the now-obvious culprit anymore. But _still._ Why can't it be a rabbit instead?

.

.

" **Okay, start!"**

She had been standing right in front of the gate to Battle Center C because she was getting embarrassed by the looks that were sent to her from a distance. She focused on any signal that might sign the start of the exam with all her might and it came when she expected it. Almost immediately she activated her quirk. The world slowed down.

 _ **10…**_ the countdown started.

Yuzuki started running and didn't stop for a moment. She kept running and running…

 _ **2…**_ and saw a one-point robot.

She skidded to a stop- _**1…**_ she blinked. She reactivated her quirk again and _move_.

 _ **10…**_ She threw a punch to the robot's 'eye'.

* _BAM!*_ _ **9…**_

 _*crACk!*_ _ **8…**_

The robot's 'eye' shattered and she blinked. The world flowed normally. The robot still charged forward and she activated her quirk again.

 _ **10…**_ she threw a punch and another, and another on the same place, and the robot _burst_. The robot was so slow she was practically hitting an unmoving object.

 _ **2…**_ she found her hand inside the robot's body and without any hesitation, she _pulled_.

 _ **0…**_ she blinked and her quirk deactivated.

Yuzuki stood above the destroyed 1P robot, all sweaty and drenched while holding a piece of the robot. It was something like long shaft which was a part of the robot's 'arm'. "Thirty seconds mean… only seven and half seconds in real time and I already want to go home- _urk!_

She couldn't hold it in anymore and threw up on the robot right after pulling up her mask.

 _*bleargh!*_

She gingerly wiped her lips before placing her mask down again. "Stupid right eye," she grumbled weakly before reactivating her quirk again.

There was still give or take nine minutes and fifty seconds left. She can gripe and complain later after ten minutes were up. As it was… wasn't she in danger of failing if she only got one point after ten seconds?

.

.

"What _is_ with that girl's get up?" Snipe, one of the teachers of U.A. who dressed like a cowboy because his quirk was related to guns, spoke up.

The exam had yet to start and she was already standing out with her sleek black cat's costume.

"Isn't it really cool?" Midnight breathed. "Totally girlfriend material in my book!"

"Quiet, you both! The exam is starting."

The two were silent after that, but it was more because of what they saw… or rather what they did _not_ see.

"Huh?! Where did the girl go-

 _*click*_ " **Half a second and 1P robot in Battle Center C has its eye crushed! Why did nobody tell me beforehand that there's examinee, No. 2235, with a speed quirk?! She moves four times faster than real time! It's a pain to monitor her- oh okay. Got it."** _*click*_

One screen showed the girl puking. "Who has 2235's document again?" Midnight spoke up with sparkle in her eyes. She undoubtedly found the girl to be very interesting.

"Midnight, sit down. Wait for ten minutes alright?" The principal asked cheerily.

"Yees~" Midnight said, promptly behaving. Gaining the principal's ire was the last thing she wanted to do.

.

.

" **TIMEEEE IS UUUPPPPPP!"**

Yuzuki gently placed down the small boy she had picked up on the ground by his shirt's collar. Four minutes left to the clock Yuzuki dedicated herself to watch out for other examinees instead. She had enough of destruction for the day, threat of failing or not. She had done all she could for the test (barring dying) and if she didn't pass after all that, then so be it.

"H- hey, you okay?" The small boy asked cautiously.

She wondered what he meant until she touched her chin which he had been looking at. It was wet of red liquid. "Ah…" she murmured absently. A second after that, her mind finally caught up on her. ' _Ah this is my blood. I must have strained my right eye enough that the blood vessel popped and oh yeah I'm in U.A and exam just ended-_

And as if she was a puppet with her strings all cut, Yuzuki fell to the ground. "I'm fine," she responded quietly when the boy looked worriedly to the slits of her eyes and neither her breasts nor her rear like he had done.

"Oya oya, is everyone alright? Come, have some gummy bears," an elderly lady's voice was heard.

"A- ah, thank you, sensei."

"Thanks, Recovery Lady~"

"You're welcome, you're welcome. Have some gummy bears- oya? Are you alright, girlie?"

Yuzuki saw the elderly lady coming to her sight. "Muscle soreness and bleeding to the eye because of strain, sensei. And hungry… there's nothing left after I threw up repeatedly because of motion sickness," she murmured, sitting up sluggishly. She roughly pulled on the wide stretchy cloth strap that kept her mask in place and her mask came loose.

She couldn't be bothered with the wide-eyed look her peers gave her - the embarrassment caused by the form fitting bodysuit was the last thing on her mind with her current condition - as she looked up to the elderly lady with her weary left eye. From the general soreness, pounding headache, throbbing eye, bad taste in her mouth (from vomit), churning stomach, sticky skin (from sweat), and sour body odour, not feeling well was an understatement. Yuzuki was honestly ready to call it a day and another. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday.

"Hmm… Let's see… _*chuuu!*"_ The elder lady planted her lips on her temple. Yuzuki knew who Recovery Lady was beforehand, and she was _still_ impressed with clarity returning to her right eye almost instantly. Then her headache and stomach ache easing next and she couldn't be more grateful. "Your muscle soreness doesn't need any help. It's good in the long run. Just rest plenty alright? Here, lots of gummy bears for you."

So Yuzuki did just that. She accepted the jelly candies, threw them all into her mouth, wiped the blood off of her right face, placed back her mask, and stood up. The last bit was proven to be more difficult and she needed the elder's help. Even then she was dragging her feet.

"Yes, I understand, sensei. Thank you for your help," she murmured, attempting to bow only to nearly double over.

* * *

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review will** **definitely** **make my day :3**


End file.
